1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a printer suitable for use in facsimile machines or the like, and more particularly to such a printer comprising a platen roller and a print head between which a sheet of paper and an ink ribbon are held so that images are printed on the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile machine for transmitting and receiving via a telephone line images such as characters or figures described or illustrated on one or more original sheets generally comprises an image reader for reading images on the original as image information, a printer for printing the read image information on paper, and a transmission-reception device for transmitting and receiving via the telephone line the image information. The printer includes a print head disposed to extend along a width of paper on which images are to be printed, a platen roller disposed to hold the paper and an ink ribbon between it and the print head, and a paper feeding roller for feeding the paper between the print head and the platen roller. The platen roller is rotated with the print head being pressed thereagainst so that images are printed on the paper while the paper and ink ribbon are being fed. In this case, the characters or figures printed on the paper are inclined when the paper is inclined relative to the print head. Moreover, a part of the images are inconveniently printed out of the paper when an inclination of the paper is large.
To solve the above-described problem, the prior art has provided a resist roller disposed in a feed passage along which the paper is fed by the paper feeding roller until reaching the location between the print head and the platen roller. When a forward end of the paper is temporarily fixed by the resist roller, the paper is flexed so that an inclination thereof is corrected. Thereafter, the resist roller is rotated to feed the paper.
In the above-described construction, however, the resist roller and a drive mechanism therefor are required to correct the inclination of the paper. The number of parts is thus increased. Furthermore, since the resist roller is disposed away from the print head, it takes a predetermined time for the paper to be fed from the resist roller to the print head after the inclination of the paper has been corrected. Accordingly, it is difficult to adjust a paper feed start timing and a print start timing. An insufficient adjustment of these timings results in a waste of ink ribbon or a reduction in an accuracy in determining the printing position.